


Sparkles & Tears

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Deepthroat Kissing, Demon Sex, F/F, Fallen Angels, Futanari, Knotting, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Something happened to the sky in Etheria just a few days ago. A ripple of magic caused a blood red streak across the heavens, reminding everyone that just because Horde Prime has been defeated, that doesn't mean the world is free of danger.Queen Glimmer is doing her best to get some rest during these stressful times, but she doesn't have reason to fear: her mother is coming home. Sure, she's a little...twisted now. Who wouldn't be after the nightmares she endured in the space between dimensions? Sure, her wings are dark and ominous and her body's become a playground of wicked chaos...but she still loves her daughter very, very much.
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Sparkles & Tears

Sparkles and Tears  
-by Drace Domino

Nothing could keep her away from Etheria. Away from Glimmer. It didn’t matter how much Angella suffered during her long trial caught in between dimensions, nor did it matter how much she had to sacrifice so long as she achieved the goal of returning back to her daughter’s side.

The space in between dimensions was not the oblivion that she once feared - in reality, it was a twisting abyss of nightmarish shadows under constant assault by brilliant light, a space where everything and nothing happened all at once over endless years, a place where time’s meaning crumbled into nothing and mere thought was brought into existence upon letting it cross one’s mind. A haven for both nightmares and dreams made manifest, and a region where one’s strength of will was deeply connected to their chance at survival.

Mara didn’t make it - that much, Angella knew by now. The former She-Ra was simply too devastated over the betrayal of Light Hope to endure the rigors of this chaotic space, and she gave in to it’s cruel void of mercy as soon as the agony began. A heroic end to be sure, considering what it accomplished...but it was not the same end that Angella wished for herself. Her fate would not be that of a woman rendered into ether amidst violent winds. Her fate would not be that of a forgotten name in Etheria’s lore - another footnote of the lives lost in service to it. No. Angella was meant for better things.

Her bloodline was meant for better things.

The evening that Angella broke from that grim space in between realities was one that set the imaginations of Etheria’s people alight. A sudden crack of thunder so loud that it could be heard across the entire planet’s surface filled the air, accompanied by a shot of blood red light that flashed in the sky above. A burst of vibrance so fierce and intense that those unlucky enough to see it fell to their knees with an overwhelming illness, and even now, days later, the sky remained dark and that streak of red still hung in the sky. Etheria had accomplished so much - surviving the grim plans of Light Hope’s people, resisting the invasion of Horde Prime, but now? Now, people across the world were worried what this new horror meant for them.

Neither science nor magic were able to determine the cause of the clash. Castaspella and all the mages of Mystacor were left baffled, while a redeemed Hordak worked tirelessly alongside Entrapta’s side in the hopes of unravelling the mystery. This new, united Etheria was at a loss - ever since the sky cracked that strange night, nothing had actively happened, but it was the overwhelming sensation among its people that some grim fate was on their horizon.

They had nothing to worry about. They were in no danger. In fact, it was a time to rejoice.

Their queen had finally returned.

***

Glimmer hadn’t tossed and turned this much since before the end of the war. The queen of Brightmoon had been living a blessed existence since the fall of Horde Prime, but those months came to an end the day the sky broke. Her days were filled with hourly reports on whether or not anyone had discovered any clues, and all of her friends - Adora, Catra, Bow, and all the princesses - were on constant search away from the castle, hoping to get one step ahead of any possible threat. It took every ounce of willpower within Queen Glimmer to stop herself from joining them, but she was a young woman that learned her lessons well - a queen could not abandon her duty.

Just as a queen could not abandon her family.

“Glimmer…”

As the voice filled Glimmer’s royal bedchambers that night, the young woman jerked up from her nervous sleep, eyes wide and heart immediately racing. She was clutching the sheets up against her otherwise naked frame - hiding the curvy figure of a queen against any possible spies within her sanctum. Still blinking the sleep from her eyes, Glimmer wasn’t entirely sure she had actually heard anything - long, restless nights had a tendency to come with hearing things this late in the hour. With her eyes narrowing and a hand lifting to emit a subtle light source, Glimmer quickly scanned her quarters from one corner to the next, before finally sighing and allowing the light to die down once more.

“Nothing there,” she murmured, and slipped gently back down onto the mattress, resting her royal head on a pillow comfortable enough for a queen. It was still strange not sleeping in her loft in her old bedroom, but...this was her mother’s bed. Ornate. Large. And sadly, unoccupied if her daughter didn’t claim it. As Glimmer slithered under the sheets once more, her bare legs tucked upwards, her knees nearly touching her chest as she pulled herself into a fetal position. “Just...just need to get some sleep. We’ll figure out what this is all about in the morning.”

Once more, she quivered below the blankets, and a wave of worry crashed against her body in an increasingly familiar sensation. The rigors of duty were harsh - always hoping to be a good leader to her people, always hoping to stop them from ever suffering again. And Glimmer, who so very much looked up to the woman that she thought was once lost, always felt as if she was failing her. Failing...her beloved, dear, flawless mother.

But such a fear was silly. How could Glimmer ever disappoint Angella? How could such a lovely, beautiful, tempting daughter ever fail to catch the eye of a fallen, twisted angel?

“Glimmer, darling…” Once more the voice returned, and this time, it was there to stay. Spoken hot and wet against the back of Glimmer’s throat, it came as a newfound presence pressed direct atop the young woman, pinning her to the mattress in a fluid motion. One second, Glimmer was fidgeting underneath the sheets and trying desperately to sleep...the next? She was flat on her back, wrists held against the bed as she stared helplessly at the face above her - a face of her very own mother, speaking in tones just as twisted as her new appearance. “I’ve come back to you…”

“M-Mom?!” The pain in Glimmer’s voice was apparent almost immediately, along with the stinging tears at the corners of her eyes. Angella was indeed pinning her naked daughter to the bed and looming above her like a predatory beast, but that was only some of the trauma the new queen had to immediately absorb. The mere face of Angella was enough to break her heart all over again, but what was pinning her now was a clear reflection of what the former rule of Brightmoon had been through - and the creature that the other dimension twisted her into. “Mom, what--is that really you?! How? Wh--what happened?! You’re...Mom, you’re hurting m--”

“Shush now, sweetie,” Angella cooed, and as she did so her wings began to stretch out wide to block the girl’s vision of the rest of her royal bedchambers. Those feathery wings once so flawless and beautiful were now tainted as black as oil, with feathers that were matted and molting in a constant state of distress. Angella herself was very much a twisted shadow of the woman she once was - kind eyes now burning with a strange red light and her smile stretching unusually wide and cruel. Scars lined the sides of her forehead at the temples as if reality itself had tried to shatter her like an egg, and those scars pulsed with energy as the queen’s hand stretched down along Glimmer’s curvy figure. Motherly digits walked down the center of her daughter’s breasts and idly across her belly, pausing only to trace around her belly button while the woman herself rumbled with dark laughter. “No questions, Glimmer. Mother will explain everything in time.”

Glimmer winced underneath the contact, trembling and helpless as she was. She was so stunned that she didn’t even think about using her powers to teleport away from the other woman’s grasp until she felt digits at her belly button, but when she did so those birth-given abilities failed her in spectacular fashion. Her fingers sparkled without effect and she was struck by a surge of malaise - not all that different from how she felt in the days before Angella’s passing, when her power would run low and she’d be in dire need of a recharge. The old queen was back, after all, and the princess had no need for such power.

“Mom, what...what are you doing…” Glimmer whimpered further, her eyes lined with tears and her cheeks hot and red as she felt Angella’s fingers finally tease the tuft of pink glittered hair just above her nethers. The younger woman tried to squirm away from the contact, but even with a single wrist free was utterly unable to push Angella off of her, with the towering woman keeping her pinned by sheer presence. “Don’t...M-Mom, whatever happened, we can fix it, I’ll just...I’ll go get She-Ra an--”

“She-Ra is not the protector of Etheria!” Angella suddenly snapped - her sweet tone turning towards one of grim and wicked fury, complete with a burning heat in her eyes and a sudden pulse to the crack-shaped scars on her forehead. When she saw how Glimmer winced underneath the loss of composure Angella quickly softened herself, though her fingers continued their twisted march to her daughter’s nethers. “Now...dear Glimmer...give your mother a kiss. She missed you so very...very...much.”

Glimmer’s heart broke as Angella advanced, practically unable to see through the burning tears just as her body could only barely process what was happening. Her mother was back! She no longer had to be the queen before she was ready! Their family was whole again! It was everything she’d ever wanted since the dark day that they lost Queen Angella, but...but this? It was frightening, it was heart wrenching, it was downright painful for Glimmer to see her mother in such a twisted state...and all of that suffering struck her even before the kiss. Before Angella’s head leaned forward to her daughter’s own, her sultry lips began to part, and a black, serpentine tongue crept from her mouth with a shocking deftness and length.

“M-Mom don’t, don’t please do-mmmphhhh!” Glimmer was left muted and muffled as Angella’s mouth pressed against her own, and truly began her violation. Those oil black wings flapped a single time as Angella’s matching tongue swiftly rushed into her daughter’s mouth, darting forward and showing just how long and devious it could be. With surprising speed it tackled Glimmer’s tongue and swirled around it like a constricting snake, and after it held her in that fierce grip it worked even lower. Glimmer convulsed and shook with wide, sobbing eyes as her mother’s tongue probed her throat - lashing violently against the sides of it, pushing so far forward that it bulged the girl’s neck from within. The bare princess flailed and whined and begged for mercy with silent sobs, but none was given - her mouth, her throat, and in that moment, her pussy - all helplessly offered up to Angella’s passions.

Two slender fingers, the same two that in years past would tuck Glimmer’s hair dotingly behind her ear, now penetrated her just below that tuft of glittering purple hair. Quick and clever they worked within Glimmer, squeezing past the girl’s resistances and entering her down to the hilt of Angella’s hand. Once there, the older woman’s fingers played - stretching and curling, tickling and teasing, coaxing from her beloved daughter a nectar that should’ve never been present between the two. Glimmer flailed and fought against her mother’s advances as best she was able, whether it amounted to kicking her legs in futile resistance or doing her best to push at her shoulders. She even tried to wiggle her tongue free from the wild way in which Angella had claimed it, but no matter what she did, everything was useless. Queen Glimmer, one of the true heroes of Etheria and the daughter of the great Queen Angella, had been bested by this monster that was once her mother.

And all it took was two loving fingers and an affectionate kiss.

Glimmer had no idea how long the sinful, stolen kiss with her beloved mother lasted. Time seemed to freeze for the young woman as her naked body was pinned by that of Angella’s, with two devious fingers working inside her rapidly-spasming nethers and a curious, hungry tongue tracing the inner-workings of her throat. Glimmer’s eyes had closed as she tried to cope with that terrifying moment and to steal herself of the sight of her mother in such a twisted state - trying desperately, achingly, to think about the woman that Angella used to be.

And the longer the kiss continued, the more and more Glimmer started to realize - this really was her mother, through and through.

Angella had always been stern and overbearing. The type to demand that things under her roof went the way that she decided. Strict and forceful when needed, and not above using her powers to counteract Glimmer’s own when the young princess became too...rebellious. And while being forced naked to the bed was an entirely new form of punishment than simply being sent to her room, this was hardly the first time she felt helpless underneath her mother’s authority.

And yet...Angella had also always been loving. Never refusing a warm embrace from her beloved daughter even when they were fighting, and so often wanting to be close at her side. Well, there was no closer than the two women were right now, and it was safe to say the love that Angella was doling out to her offspring was greater in that moment than it had ever been. The workings of that long, serpentine tongue, the twitching of those slender fingers, the heavy press of Angella’s bare breasts against Glimmer’s own...everything the older woman was doing that grim night was reinforcing one simple truth: Angella loved her daughter very, very much.

As the moments continued to pass, Glimmer’s resolve started to weaken. First by her toes curling and her thighs starting to quiver, her folds responding to the digits inside of her by squeezing a little tighter upon them. It wasn’t long after that Glimmer’s attempts to wrench her tongue free of Angella’s own soon shifted in their focus as well, and instead of attempting to wiggle itself free, that tiny pink muscle was pressing back against the coiled black thread that was her mother’s own. Even Glimmer’s hands - formerly pushing against Angella’s shoulders in a failed attempt to shove her away, started to glide flat across the fallen angel’s figure, sweeping down her back and eventually pulling her into an embrace. It was tentative. It was frightened. But it was still a clear sign that even though she was massively disarmed by this sudden midnight assault...a part of her was still happy to have her dear mother back.

The difference between tears of sorrow and tears of joy didn’t seem all that wide a gap after all.

The kiss between mother and daughter continued until Angella broke it - gently at first, with her lips leaving Glimmer’s own but remaining desperately close. For a few seconds after her tongue continued to play, sweeping the depths of Glimmer’s throat before snapping back into its own inviting cave. From there, the grim visage of the shattered Angella started to shift, and while her fingers began to pull from Glimmer’s nethers she slowly started to swivel into position, with something else rising between the pair.

“Such a lovely young woman you’ve become…” Angella cooed, nuzzling the blushing Glimmer’s cheek, offering her a flurry of kisses across plump, soft flesh. Her retreating two fingers were now coated in a glistening layer of shiny nectar - the genuinely sparkling juice of her daughter. Angella lifted those fingers high enough for Glimmer to see them shine, just before dropping both hands to hitch behind her knees. The soft and affectionate words continued as Angella lifted her daughter’s legs, pulling back her hips just before suddenly nudging them forward with a renewed authority. “And you’ll give me daughters every bit as glorious.”

The words came punctuated with almost too many thoughts for poor Glimmer to process. Even the haze of the incestual assault was pierced by the throaty promise that Angella intended to breed her, but Glimmer couldn’t dwell on the concept for long before she felt the slippery proof pressing at her folds that Angella was entirely capable of doing so. With a sharp yelp Glimmer gazed down between their naked bodies and shuddered at what she saw - a large, throbbing, member that was anything but angelic. It was pitch black, so much so that Glimmer could only see its shape and size thanks to the glistening layer of nectar that it was coated in, reflecting what literal natural light still played in the room. It looked more canine than Etherian - sheatheless and slick, with a flared tip and a particularly hefty swell near the base. Glimmer whimpered in pathetic fashion, but by that point the poor princess was far too addled to resist...and far too weak to fight back. She could simply look up at the face of her beloved mother, fractured and twisted though it was, and offer a tiny, helpless whimper in pursuit of mercy.

“M...Mom...Mom, I’m...I’m scared…”

Angella simply purred, offering her daughter the same kind coo she did so many times in the past, although this time flavored with the heated presence of a slick length grinding back and forth across the plump folds of Glimmer’s pussy. That noise of gentle comfort carried on until the tip of her strange, demonic length was wedged against Glimmer’s entrance - holding there for a heated few seconds before the older of the two rulers had a chance to speak. Before she did so, she drew in a long and desire-filled breath of her daughter’s hair, and Glimmer could feel Angella’s cocktip twitch against her nethers as she did so.

“Mother will protect you, Glimmer,” Angella half-whispered, half-growled against her daughter’s throat. “Just...as she...will make you hers.”

And with that, the darkness of the night was pierced by Glimmer’s sudden, sharp moan - a noise that couldn’t tell if it was born from lust, heartache, or a delicious combination of them both.

Glimmer’s voice filled the air as she was fiercely penetrated, with her mother’s jet black length squeezing inside with a single strike. She slowed briefly as the heavy bulge near the base of that intimidating unit pressed against her daughter’s pussy, but with a bit of extra pressure it worked itself inside and swiftly knotted within her. As Angella pulled back Glimmer could immediately feel the purpose of that extra girth - keeping her mother locked inside of her like a hound desperate to mate, ensuring that the fertile womb of her beloved offspring wouldn’t be able to escape her intentions. It certainly ached at her entrance when Angella pulled back, but as the older woman pushed forward Glimmer could feel her entrance struggling to accommodate it, with warm, pink walls squeezing down and slathering that oily knot in sparkling nectar.

Angella herself hissed with delight as she found herself inside of Glimmer, and her hands slipped down across the girl’s arms and shoulders, passing down to hold her cheeks just as she did in the old days. The mother between the pair leaned down to nuzzle their foreheads together and even offer a sound of gentle comfort - a brief glimpse into their old relationship before this new one took over. It was a moment of sweetness that only lasted for a precious second or two before Angella’s lips parted anew, and this time, Glimmer’s moved to match her motions.

“M...Mom...Mom, it’s...it’s so big…” Glimmer whined as their mouths inched closer and closer again, and when Angella’s wicked, snakelike tongue darted forward, she didn’t resist. If anything, the young lady offered her own pink muscle up as a sacrifice, and as Angella once more entwined around it the girl shuddered from the contact. Her voice still continued, muffled though it was by the impending kiss, and even though there was still burning conflict inside of her the words were nonetheless genuine. Frightened, but genuine. “...I...I love...you…”

Angella didn’t respond verbally, choosing instead to properly seal the kiss between mother and daughter, just as she pounded forward to properly hilt herself within the girl. Her enormous, slippery black dick wedged deep within the smaller woman’s folds, with that twitching cockhead nuzzling the entrance to Glimmer’s womb as if fiercely demanding entrance. While her tongue creeped out to dominate the girl’s throat in much the same fashion, Angella allowed a hand to drop from Glimmer’s cheek with a certain destination in mind. She walked her delicate digits over Glimmer’s shoulder, paused just long enough to grope at her breast and tweak a sensitive nipple, and then passed over the younger woman’s belly - the spot that after that night was fated to be stretched with the weight of a baby of twisted, wild chaos. Her delicate touch’s purpose wasn’t lost on Glimmer, who gave a pathetic whimper as she clung to her mother’s arms. Even after all this time without Angella guiding her, even after all she accomplished as queen of Brightmoon, Glimmer was still so very, very ready to let the woman that raised her call the shots.

From there, Angella allowed her primal passions to carry forward, doing something that the old her never would have fathomed. She scooped Glimmer’s legs up with her forearms hitching below her knees, forcing the girl to spread to further accommodate the reckless, hungry thrusts that she offered. The sound of moisture filled the air as a sopping wet slit was claimed by a massive cock, with Angella’s knot serving as a constant reminder that her purpose that evening wasn’t just to rape her daughter...but seed her, as well. With every pull backwards Glimmer gasped and groaned against the lewd kiss being forced literally down her throat, with her mother’s serpentine tongue tickling her all the way down her gullet. And though Glimmer’s eyes were still wet from tears and her heart still racing in a fractured mess of trauma, the princess still hung her arms around her mother’s shoulders - trusting in Angella’s love, if not her madness.

Though in truth, Glimmer doubted that they were two different things anymore.

The bed squeaked constantly underneath the thrusts offered between mother and daughter, with Angella’s voice rising high and heavy as she continued. When she gasped against Glimmer’s open mouth the young woman was treated to the scent of static and ash - and a burst of breath that shifted between the heat of a scorched desert and a frigid glacial plain. When Angella began to pull back upon the kiss, Glimmer actively found herself resisting it, with her fingers tight upon her mother’s shoulders until that wicked tongue escaped her throat and darted behind Angella’s lips once more. From there the kindly mother of Brightmoon nestled her nose to Glimmer’s throat, and offered her a long, tawdry lick as she whispered in a growing, primal voice.

“More...more, sweet Glimmer,” Angella cooed, just as her arms lowered to entwine around Glimmer’s waist. “You...will give your mother...more!”

Glimmer didn’t know how that was possible at first - at least until her mother suddenly spun her around on the bed. The princess actively shrieked as she was lifted and flopped face-first against the sheets, her arms and legs flailing briefly just before her plump royal tits crashed down to the mattress. Most aching of all was the girth of Angella’s knot deep within her, keeping the older woman completely inside of Glimmer while she suddenly spun around, driving home to what obscene degree her pussy was stretching to hold her. Glimmer barely had a few seconds to push her hands and knees underneath her before Angella continued her assault, suddenly slamming forward with renewed vigor as she pushed her own hefty bust to the back of her daughter’s head.

“Yessss…!” Queen Angella practically roared as she drove forward with relentless fury, slapping against Glimmer’s curvy backside so loud that the clapping noise filled the room with every sharp impact. She stretched her hands forward to overtake Glimmer’s own, pressing her palms to the back of her daughter’s hands and forcing them down into the mattress. From there, her fingers twisted and interlocked with Glimmer’s own, and as she offered that brief semblance of kindness Angella forced her mouth flush against Glimmer’s ear, whispering in a growing, undeniable, wild heat. “I’m close, darling...so close...Mother loves you so very much!”

Glimmer’s heart caught in her throat, and she stared ahead at the royal headboard with wide, soaked eyes. The young woman could do little more than squeak and whimper as she was stretched around Angella’s massive member, especially when her mother began to pump particularly hard with her wings flapping on every other thrust. Each time the sound of those pitch black feathers tearing the air could be heard they were accompanied by a sharp pump forward, and Glimmer could feel herself penetrated - violated - deeper than she ever imagined. Her fingers were still locked by those of her mother’s from above and she could feel Angella’s breath hot against her throat, and while the older woman pushed closer and closer, her lips finally parted one more time. That serpentine tongue returned, though this time it sought Glimmer’s throat from the outside - slinking out and coiling around the sweat-glazed neck of her daughter. Just before it tightened, just before Glimmer could feel it cinch around her muscles to make the moment of release all the more intense, the princess managed to squeak a few words past her trembling lips, offered up with boundless love to her returning mother.

“I’m so happy you’re back, Mom!”

Angella celebrated hearing those words by allowing her tongue to go rigid and tight, seizing upon Glimmer’s throat with a choking, ferocious grasp. It was enough to make the princess buck and convulse, slamming her backside against the larger woman’s lap and wedging the knot of her glistening demon cock as far inside as possible. While Glimmer’s body betrayed her completely and she started to shudder in a forbidden climax, Angella simply hissed with wicked glee...and began to unload her seed straight into her very own daughter’s womb.

It rushed forward without hesitation and without shame, pumping through the wet black muscle of Angella’s shaft, splashing into the fertile valley of the princess’ cunt. Burst after burst of creamy white nectar surged within her, pumping far more than any normal load and certainly offering more than enough to do the important duty of breeding Princess Glimmer. Angella’s lips pressed flush to Glimmer’s cheek to offer her a series of messy kisses and desperate whimpers, and the entire time her tongue continued to dangle from her maw to remain coiled around the girl’s throat - tightening and loosening again and again, always making sure that Glimmer had just enough breath to remain conscious as she was filled.

It went on for a few long and glorious moments, during which time Angella’s hands remained locked on Glimmer’s from above, holding her daughter in a white-knuckled grasp. Her cock was lodged deep with her knot constantly twitching inside of her, sometimes softening and sometimes growing, depending on how the feral, broken angel’s passions went. There was a steady dripping sound that filled the air just barely above the noise of their depraved breathing, a constant flow of excess cum that squeezed from Glimmer’s pussy and fell to the sweat-stained sheets below. There Angella held her daughter, knotted and claimed like never before, and only when she was sure that her own passions were finally satiated did Angella allow her tongue to loosen. It slithered away from Glimmer’s throat and right back into its owner's mouth, which quickly turned to press another short, tender kiss to the cheek of her daughter. It was a moment of motherly affection and doting love - from a nuzzle of Angella’s nose to how the older woman pressed down against her from above, encouraging Glimmer to lay flat on her belly and breasts and use her mother as a blanket.

The entire time Angella stayed inside - lodged down to the hilt, her cockhead still pressed taut to the entrance of Glimmer’s cum-flooded womb. Soon those black wings closed about them both and Angella’s hands tightened upon her daughter’s own even more, whispering in loving fashion as she brought her shattered visage to the side of Glimmer’s cheek.

“We’re finally together again, Glimmer,” Angella cooed, and offered words that Glimmer had spent her life trying to earn from the older woman. “I am so very, very, very proud of you.”

Glimmer quaked underneath the weight of the fallen angel, her mind still spinning and her heart both broken and bolstered in equal measure. She knew she was just impregnated by the monster that emerged from the space between dimensions. She knew that her body had been befouled and claimed by something twisted and evil. She knew that her kingdom - maybe even all of Etheria - was now in danger.

But she also knew that her mother had come home, and that meant more to her than anything else in all the stars above.

“Thank you, Mom,” Glimmer finally whispered, her throat red from the previous embrace of Angella’s tongue and her eyes weeping nothing but tears of joy. “I kept Etheria safe...for you.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Scandalous! I like writing ships like these. Honestly, incest tales are something I wish I got a chance to write more often. Always a fun topic to tackle when you just wanna write something really depraved and filthy. It's too bad more series don't have outrageous hot mom figures like Angella.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! [Check me on Twitter if you did!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
